


Super Mario Odyssey: Duet on the Darker Side

by Pokejedservo



Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [10]
Category: Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Hey folks before I wrote this I recently finished the Darker Side level on Super Mario Odyssey that you get after getting 500 moons. So I had an idea for this other little alternate ending for Super Mario Odyssey namely this slightly twisted little song parody that is very much for you Mario X Pauline shippers out there. Namely where Mario & Pauline do a little duet at the Darker Side as Mario just cleared the ordeal there. But they will be doing a different take on "1-Up Girl" in the style of the song "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado & Timbaland. Enjoy!
Relationships: Mario/Pauline (Nintendo)
Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/33921
Kudos: 1





	Super Mario Odyssey: Duet on the Darker Side

Super Mario Odyssey: Duet at the Darker Side

(As Mario has finished his ordeal at the Darker Side of the Moon, he got back into the Odyssey but got back out and this time in his snazzy red suit and heads over to meet Pauline.)

Pauline: Oh Mario I just heard that you completed the trial here at the Darker Side of the Moon.

Mario: Indeed I have, boy it was such a pain to go through but still I got a few Power Moons and I managed to get an Invisibility Hat. But I put it away and I wore this snazzy red suit like your band here. In other words my dear Pauline I would like to hear one more performance from you before I go.

Pauline: Why I would love to, but I do have an idea for a little change of pace.

Mario: Oh?

Pauline: Oh yes Mario, how about you get to perform on stage?

Mario: Me? Well… I dunno… I mean I suppose I can carry a tune or two but I’m certainly not you.

Pauline: Perhaps, but I’m more thinking of us performing a little duet.

Mario: Ah… I see, okay then, I would be happy to. *Looks at the Band* Alright fellas come over here I think I know what we will be doing.

(Then after a brief group meeting with the band Mario & Pauline approach the stage.)

Pauline: Alright Ladies and Gentlemen I have one more song that I will perform but this time I will be performing it with my dear Mario here. So Mario before we begin I just have one question… am I throwing you off?

Mario: Nope. 

Pauline: Didn’t think so.

(Now the music begins.)

Mario:  
How you doing, fine lady?  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
This Player 1 is trying not to choke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

Pauline:  
You're looking for a lady that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light

Mario:  
I might be your type if I swing my hammer right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

Pauline:  
You expect me to just let you jump it?  
After all what if you bump it?

Mario:  
All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I can swing like your band

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, your not too innocent

Pauline:  
You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of jumping, let's bounce for a minute

Mario:  
Oh 1-Up Girl you Super Star.  
I'm all alone and it's you that I want.

Pauline:  
Oh 1-Up Boy you already know.  
That I'm all yours, what you waiting for?

Mario:  
Oh 1-Up Girl you're pleasing me  
You know what you want and I get what you need.

Pauline:  
Oh 1-Up Boy let's get to the point  
'Cause we're on a roll are you ready?

My Dress is red  
Some moons are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute.

Mario:  
Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at? Do you mind if I jump through?

Pauline:  
I'm out of our world but not quite on a planet  
Get you on my level. Do you think that you can handle it?

Mario:  
They call me Mario  
I have the Plumber’s Crown  
Recognize my game?  
I’m the OG Hero of our Metro Town.

Pauline:  
I'm a big girl I can now handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'mma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

Mario:  
I want you on my team.

Pauline:  
So does everybody else.

Mario:  
Lady we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it lady I know a place we can go

Pauline:  
What kind of lady do you take me for?

Mario:  
Oh 1-Up Girl you Super Star.  
I'm all alone and it's you that I want.

Pauline:  
Oh 1-Up Boy you already know.  
That I'm all yours, what you waiting for?

Mario:  
Oh 1-Up Girl you're pleasing me  
You know what you want and I get what you need.

Pauline:  
Oh 1-Up Boy let's get to the point  
'Cause we're on a roll are you ready?

(Then as the two get closer as they dance.)

Mario: Don't be mad, don't get mean

Pauline: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Mario: Don't be mad, don't get mean

Pauline: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Mario:  
Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my Overalls on

Pauline:  
I can see you with your boxers on  
Feeling on me before you bring that on

Mario:  
Bring that on?

Pauline:  
You know what I mean.

Mario:  
Lady, I'm a Jumpman you shouldn't say those things

(Then as Mario & Pauline get into a more seductive position)

Pauline:  
I'm only trying to get inside of your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

Mario:  
It's OK, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like.

Pauline:  
Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash?  
So are you up for a Super Smash? ;)

Mario:  
Oh 1-Up Girl you Super Star.  
I'm all alone and it's you that I want.

Pauline:  
Oh 1-Up Boy I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy the way you're making me wait.

Mario:  
Oh 1-Up Girl you're pleasing me  
You know what you want and I get what you need.

Pauline:  
Oh 1-Up Boy we're one and the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more.

(Then the two slow-dance as they gaze upon each-others eyes as the music comes to a close and the audience applauses.)

END


End file.
